


Just For You

by cjoycoolio



Category: Free Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom, Free!, Swimming Anime
Genre: M/M, nagirei - Freeform, reigisa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjoycoolio/pseuds/cjoycoolio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy reigisa drabble for Rei's birthday. Nagisa plans something memorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For You

**Author's Note:**

> I know that today is Rei's official birthday so I decided to write a fluffy reigisa drabble to celebrate him. He is my favorite character after all. Well enjoy! :D

16, the number of years Rei has been on this earth to this day in fact, but in all his life, nothing as special as what happened today has ever happened before. An event that he will always treasure in his heart.

"Rei, Happy Birthday" Mrs. Ryugaziki said with a smile before kissing his cheek. "Now eat. I cooked your favorite for breakfast"

Rei sat himself down and smiled up at his mother. “Thanks Mom” he says before taking a bite of his favorite banana flavored pancakes coated with butter and syrup. His birthday was really the only day he indulged himself with sweets not that he would ever let anyone know that. He wouldn’t want to be spoiled with candy every Dec 14.

For the most part Rei really didn’t plan to do anything special today that was why he was pleasantly surprised when his blonde head boyfriend showed up at his door with a huge grin on his face.  


"HAPPY BIRTHDAY REI-CHAN!" Nagisa stated before tackle hugging him tightly. Rei was startled at first but easily pulled his arms from under Nagisa’s and wrapped it around him. "Thank you Nagi-kun"

"Get dress Rei-Chan. We’re going out" Nagisa stated happily after pulling out of the hug. Rei smiled down at him. "Really now? Where are we going?"

"I can’t tell you. It would the ruin surprise. Now go Rei-Chan! Hurry up!" Nagisa basically shouted at him happily as he pushed him towards the stairs.

"Nagisa stop pushing. I’m going to trip" 

"Stop wasting time Rei-chan. Go!" Nagisa shouted again as he give his boyfriend another shove. Rei eventually obliged and went up the stairs to get dress.

As Rei was getting ready Nagisa greeted Rei’s mom, sat himself on the couch and petted Rei’s black cat named Sorato. Within a few minutes Rei was finally dressed. Nagisa stood up from the couch and grin widely at what he saw.

"You look so handsome Rei" Mrs. Ryugaziki said with a smile as her son appeared down the stairs. The blush on Rei’s face could be compared to that of a ripen tomato.

"Let’s go Nagi-kun. Bye Mom. I’ll be back later tonight"  Rei stammered out before rushing to grab his boyfriend’s hand and speed walk out the front door.

"You know she’s right Rei. You are very handsome" Nagisa stated as he was pulled across the street from the house. Rei stopped at the cross street and stared down at his boyfriend, his blush again appearing on his face. He covered his face with his other hand and turned his head to the side to hide his embarrassment. Nagisa chuckled.

"Rei-chan you’re so cute when you blush. Come on the light says we can walk" the blonde announced as he pulled his boyfriend to cross the street. Rei followed along albeit still red from Nagisa’s earlier words. 

As time past by they were still walking and Rei had no idea where they were going to. This was a path he never took before.

"Nagisa where are you taking me?" he asked once they reached another cross street. 

"I told you Rei-chan. It’s a surprise. Don’t worry though. We’re almost there I promise" Nagisa replied as he gleamed up at him. Rei's eyes widen slightly at the gaze and he just smiled brightly back.

"Okay then"

Eventually they got to the place where Nagisa was taking them and wow it sure was a shock to Rei. Not only was everyone there but it was all decorated too. The famous park of Japan filled with beautiful Sakura trees whose petals blew in the wind.   
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY REI"

Rei literally had tears of happiness falling from his eyes. He never had so many friends who cared about his birthday scratch that he has never had any friends who cared about his birthday this much.

"Thank you everybody. This truly brings me joy to have you all here to celebrate with me" He practically sobbed out. After letting it all out he eventually sat down at the picnic table which was filled with food (mostly mackerel but he wasn’t complaining) and covered with presents.

"Eat up Rei-kun. I made this specially for you today" Gou stated as he placed the cutely decorated bento box in front of him.

"Thank you Kou-chan" Rei stated with a smile.

Nagisa sat himself next to his boyfriend and basically fed him all the food that was on the table. Makoto had to interfere after awhile or Rei would have choked. After lunch everyone gathered around the table to give Rei their presents.

"Happy Birthday Rei" Makoto stated as he handed him a small box. Rei unwrapped it and chuckled. It was a butterfly designed glasses case. "Thank you Makoto-sempai. This is beautiful" 

After a few more minutes the rest handed Rei their gifts all but one. 

"Nagisa where is your gift for Rei-kun?" Gou asked after Rei unwrapped her gift which was a book that he had always wanted. 

Nagisa just smiled at her and gleamed at Rei. “I’ll be giving mine later. Anyways guys it’s time for games!” Nagisa declared. 

Rei again had to his hide blush which was now easier to do from the handcrafted scarf he received from Haru.

The games mostly consisted of Nagisa barking out rules and everyone trying to comply with Nagisa always ending up winning well except for tag, Rei won that game. As the time past on, the sky became to get darker and the breeze became a little colder. Eventually as it was nearing sunset everyone had to leave to go home for dinner but Nagisa still had one more thing planned.

"Thank you everyone for coming. You guys are the best" Rei stated as everyone gave him a hug and a final "Happy Birthday Rei" before they left.

"Let’s go. It’s almost time for the sun to set." Nagisa pulled Rei along up towards a hill. Rei followed and wonder why they need to go up the hill to the see the sunset but he didn’t let it bother him. He just let his boyfriend take him up the hill with one hand while the other hand was holding a bag full of his presents.

As the sun started to set he now understood why Nagisa took him up the hill. The sight was breathtaking. The colors that painted the sky was so beautiful that Rei wanted to cry again. Nagisa squeezed his hand tightly as they stood on top of the hill. 

"Rei-chan?" Nagisa eventually asked after a few minutes of gazing, the sky now dark.

"Hmm?" Rei beckoned as he turned to face him.

Nagisa quickly turned towards him and planted his lips on top of Rei’s.  The blue haired male was shocked at first but he melted into the kiss within seconds. It wasn’t their first kiss and it definitely won’t be their last but it was still just as special.

"Happy Birthday Rei-chan. I love you" Nagisa said happily as he leaned his forehead onto his boyfriends, his hands wrapped around his neck. Rei sighed contently smiling lovingly down at his boyfriend. "Thank you Nagisa. Not just for today but for always being there for me. I love you too" They already said their first " I love you’s" a couple months back. They’ve been together for a total of two years already so its no surprise that they already pronounced their love for each other. So that wasn’t what made this day a night Rei will always remember. No, it was something far more special than that.

 Nagisa chuckled softly as he kissed him again but quickly pulled away.

"Wait I almost forgot. Here" Nagisa smiled as he handed him a neatly wrapped and tiny purple box (topped with a red bow of course).

Rei, astonished grabbed the tiny box in his hand and literally stared at awe at it for a couple seconds.

"Open it up Rei-chan" Nagisa prompted.

Rei did just that and carefully pulled the bow of the box and neatly unwrapped the purple paper. Under the wrapping paper was a silver box. He pulled off the lid and froze from pure shock. It was a silver plated ring. He immediately looked up at his boyfriend, eyes wide.

"N..nagisa…we can’t get married! WE"RE STILL SO YOUNG!"

Nagisa let out a laugh. “It’s a promise ring. Silly Rei-chan.” He said with another chuckle.

Rei stared at the ring again then back at his boyfriend. “But what for Nagisa?”

Nagisa took the ring from the box and put in between his fingers to show Rei the detailed designed inside of the ring. “Look inside Rei-chan. Can you see what it says?”

Rei squinted his eyes and the phrase ” N.H. <3 R.R.” wrapped around the inside of the ring. “It’s our initials with a heart between it”

"Yup. Rei-chan. It’s a promise that my heart will always belong to yours. It’s a promise that I will love you forever and ever Rei-chan. I promise that all my love is just for you" Nagisa stated as he slid the ring onto Rei’s left ring finger. Rei again started to tear up tears of happiness as he pulled his boyfr- soulmate into a passionate kiss. Nagisa wrapped his arms again around Rei’s neck, his own left hand showing a matching silver plated ring that he put on swiftly, without Rei knowing, before giving Rei’s present.

As the moon shined down and the stars continue to lit up the night the boys were happily in love and forever will be. That is why this day was something Rei will always cherish in his heart not because it was his 16th birthday no it was this was the day he was given not only a ring but a promise that someone is willing to give all their love just for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was super cheesy and Nagisa was quite OOC at the end but I still had fun writing it. I hoped you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading :D


End file.
